


Studio adventures

by cherries_n_rocknroll



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, Mild Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Hockey Boys, Thighs, blowljob, thigh riding, thigh riding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_n_rocknroll/pseuds/cherries_n_rocknroll
Summary: Roger has this pair of leather pants and they are definitely a thing on their own. One day you're alone in the studio and you end riding his thigh.You can also find this story on my Tumblr page @queen-puppycophine





	Studio adventures

image  
So…these pants. These damn pants… I think we’re all thinking the same here.

These pants just ask for it. And you know what? They can get it.

So imagine you’re just chilling on the couch in the studio and Roger is sitting behind his drumkit. And at one point all the others leave to go home but Roger wanted to go over some things on his own.

At least that’s what he was planning on doing, but you were there… Things turned out a little different.

After he decided he was done for the day, you walked over to the blonde to sit on his lap. You were wearing a skirt so you could already feel the leathery fabric against your naked thighs.

And then things sort of just…happened?

Honestly, he’d thought about this, these pants, you sitting on his lap. And well… of you getting yourself off on his thigh while wearing them. The thought alone was enough to make his pants strain.

In all honesty, you too had thought about it. I mean his thighs looked too delicious in those pants. Every time he wore them it was the only thing you could focus on. You loved how lean his legs looked in them and how the subtly shiny leather wrapped around them perfectly. He looked like sex on legs when he wore them (but honestly, when did he not look like that).

That the morning you had decided to go commando, in a skirt…it was hot or something, whatever. So you could feel the material brush against the skin near your core ever so slightly as you sat on his lap, and made out passionately.

Between kisses Roger sort of kept nudging you to move onto one thigh. And when you finally did so, it’s- Well… When you first made contact with the material you had your arms laced around his neck and he stared down at you intensely, observing your reaction. 

It felt…a little weird? Somewhat…cold? And you made a soft squeaking noise when you fully sat down.

For some time it was dead silent — apart from your breathing — as you braced yourself on his legs and slowly rolled you hips over his leg for the first time. You had never done this before, it was quite something. And you sighed deeply as your head fell forward against Rogers’ shoulder, Letting in all the different sensations.

Rogers’ mouth was hanging open slightly and he had to remind himself to breathe as he watched you move. It was so hot to him, and he couldn’t help the almost whiny sigh slipping from his lips.

Eventually, you found a steady rhythm where your clit perfectly brushed against the fabric with each precise roll of your hips. And that was the beginning of the end.

You were a mess, and….so was Roger. He had a very hard time keeping himself composed as he watched you in awe, in an almost trance-like state. And at this point, his dick was straining against his pants, begging for attention.

Obviously, it turned him on like mad, seeing you a mess in front of him and hearing your faint whines. You looked so focused, so soft and ethereal in a way that he was hesitant to say anything for a while. He didn’t want to interrupt you, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Does it feel good?” He whispered as he brushed his hands over your hips.

Y-yeah,” you gasped as you tried to look at him “s-so good.” Yout head fell back in pleasure.

Eventually, after a few minutes of riding his thigh, you came with a series of soft moans slipping from your lips — which were still puffy from all the kissing. And your head fell forward again, onto his shoulder, your breathing heavy and eyes almost closed as you calmed down.

“You did so well.” He praised as he brushed a hand over your head. “You wanna do it again?” He added in a soft voice, he would do anything to see you doing that again.

“My limbs…feel like jelly Rog.” You whispered with a soft giggle in your voice.

“Hmm, okay then love.” He hummed in your ear. “Calm down a bit and then I’ll help you?”

“Maybe,” You mumbled against this shoulder, it was almost inaudible.

So after a few minutes of hanging against Rogers’ chest and placing soft kisses on his shoulder and neck, he put his hands back on your hips.

“Ready?”

“Hmhmm,” you hummed, still hanging onto him. You still felt a little bit wobbly, but Rogers’ strong hands on your hips gave you stability. 

So then you started dragging your hips over Rogers’ thigh again, with his help. It felt so good. The material was a bit rough giving you enough friction, but it was also easy to move over? Now even more so since you had already made a mess on them.

The entire time Roger kept whispering how well you were doing, how beautiful you looked, and how badly he wanted you. Which made you whine sinfully.

“M almost- ‘m almost there,” you whimpered as you approached your second orgasm of that early evening. You moved your hands to his shoulders and lifted your head up to kiss him one more time before you came again. And you moaned loudly into Rogers’ mouth as he kept moving your hips over his leg.

When you were over your plateau, Roger started to kiss your neck, shoulders, and collarbones softly as he let you calm down fully.

“You’re so beautiful when you come.” he sighed. “You have no idea. It makes me so hard.” He added softly.

Even though this was all very gentle and slow you were burned up. Roger noticed that you could barely keep your eyes open and he laughed softly at how cute you looked.

“Should I bring you to the couch love?” He whispered as he held your face up by your chin and brushed a hand over your cheek.

“Hmhmm,” you simply nodded.

He stood up taking you with him, and he made you jump onto his waist so he could carry you.

When he put you down on the couch you pointed out with a giggle how his pants were wet. One leg was covered in your arousal, making it gleam even more than usual. And Roger couldn’t resist the urge to swipe a finger over it.

So he did that and put the finger into his mouth, sucking it off as you looked at him in mild shock. You gulped, this was…well…interesting.

“We should do that again some time don’t you think?” Roger grinned as he brushed a hand over your cheek again.

“Yeah,”

“But first you’re gonna rest and I’m well…” He looked down at his glistening leg and… his undeniable bulge. 

It was like you were getting hit with an unexpected rush of energy. “Need help?” You suddenly chirped as you pushed yourself up. 

Your words made Roger turn around again in surprise. And he couldn’t help but laugh a little at your energetic reaction because you still looked so fucked out and tired, it didn’t match. 

“You have stamina huh?” He laughed.

“Hmhmm!” You nodded quickly. 

“Such a good girl, but no, you go and take a nap. I’ll take care of this myself.”

“But you look so hot in these pants. Your legs look so so good, so lean.” You praised. “And I think you already know, but they’re not very good at uhm…hiding things. ‘Wanted to blow you all day.”

“Is that so princes?” He said as he made his way back to you. “Well… maybe when we’re home. Because I could definitely use some help getting these off again. They’re not exactly practical.” He laughed.

“No, now.” You commanded. 

“Okay,” Roger chuckled as he got a little closer, but not close enough.

“Oh come on Roger!” You huffed as you reached out your arms to pull him closer till his hips were a few centimeters removed from your face. Your hands moved up and down over the back of his thighs and his ass, brushing over the smooth material. You forced even him closer and started covering his lower belly in kisses, slowly moving down, making Roger whine softly. You also kissed his upper thigs as your hands softly caressed his hips.

Eventually, you finished off your teasing with a playful kiss on his clothed bulge. The material felt interesting against your lips. And then you pulled his boxers down, just far enough to free his cock, and it immediately slapped flat against this belly. Roger groaned deliberately, it was a true relief, his cock finally being released from the tight material. 

He liked torturing himself for fashion.

When your soft lips finally wrapped around the tip of his cock it was like he got ascended to heaven for a few minutes. And he couldn’t suppress the absolutely sinful moans slipping from his pretty lips.

You gagged a little as Rogers’ hips involuntarily bucked into your mouth, pushing his chock against the back of your throat. Roger seemed to be gagging too, but on his own moans. Half curse words kept tumbling from his lips like a stream of water. 

You continued working on him as your hands roamed over his sides and thighs, reminding you of the pants he was wearing once again. And the thought gave you a tingly feeling inside.

“C-could you- Oh fuck- could you like…squeeze my b-” He choked. ”Oh fu-ck yes l-like that.”

It didn’t take long before he was an absolute mess. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” he cursed before he released into your mouth. 

When you looked up, Roger stared back at your with half-lidded eyes. It was a cute sight, now he was the one looking tired and absolutely fucked out.

It was safe to say that after that he wore those pants as often as possible. And not just for fashion.


End file.
